First and Last Eternity
by perfuse
Summary: Cinta itu abadi. Benarkah? Bagaimana jika keabadian yang dirasakan seseorang itu menghilang begitu saja? Apakah cinta akan bertahan seperti keabadian itu? [Kira x Lacus] AU


**First & Last Eternity**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED/destiny,hisashi hirai,sunrise, and mitsuo fukuda

**Summary:** Cinta itu abadi. Benar? Bagaimana jika keabadian itu lenyap? Apakah cinta juga akan lenyap? Waktu mempunyai batas. Hidup seseorang juga mempunyai batas. Tapi keabadian tidak mempunyai batas. Jadi cintapun seperti itu.

Gadis berusia 9 tahun memulai kisah hidupnya yang pendek dan menemukan seseorang yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Ketika perlahan perasaan di antara keduanya tumbuh, gadis itu juga menemukan kenyataan pahit yang lain. Keabadiannya akan lenyap sebelum mungkin ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang itu. Namun semakin ia ingin menjauh dari orang itu, perasaannya justru menuntunnya semakin dalam. Bagaimana kisah ini akan berakhir? Apakah lakix itu akan menyerah karena tidak bisa bersama dengan gadis itu?

* * *

**Eternity 1: Fateful Moment**

"Ayo pergi ke rumah sakit lagi."

Seorang pria menarik tangan anak perempuannya yang enggan pergi ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang menakutkan baginya. Bahkan berpikir baru dua kali dia pergi ke sana. Tapi apa peduli ayahnya soal tempat itu menakutkan atau tidak. Anaknya harus pergi ke sana, mau tidak mau.

Gadis itu menangis meraung - raung memohon kepada ayahnya supaya mengijinkan dirinya tinggal di rumah. Tapi lagi - lagi ayahnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. Ia menatap mata biru anaknya yang berkaca – kaca seakan memohon supaya jangan dibawa ke tempat yang menakutkan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, kekhawatirannya mengalahkan perasaan kasihannya.

Dengan terpaksa gadis kecil itu mengikuti ayahnya yang menggandeng tangannya menjuju rumah sakit yang besar. Rumah sakit itu terletak di tengah kota dan merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di seluruh ORB. Ayahnya menyeretnya dan mendudukkan gadis kecilnya di atas kursi ruang tunggu sementara dirinya mengurus segala hal untuk pemeriksaan putrinya dengan seorang suster. Gadis kecil itu terus menangis sesenggukan sambil menggosokkan tangannya di mata. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata berwarna ungu yang memperhatikannya dari dekat.

* * *

**Di dalam hidupku, ada sebuah 'batas' Batas yang akan memisahkan kami berdua ke dalam jurang penantian yang tidak akan berakhir. Aku menyadari itu sejak pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya. Menahan diriku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku takut ia akan meyesal seumur hidup karena itu. Namun semakin ditahan, hatiku semakin terbawa olehnya. Bahkan hatiku sudah dibawa pergi olehnya. Tapi… mengapa? Hidupku yg tidak panjang ini adalah keabadian yang akan terus tumbuh. Selalu dan selamanya..**

**Cerita abadi kami dimulai ketika umur kami 9 tahun…**

* * *

**  
**

Apakah kamu baik - baik saja…?"

Gadis itu tersentak dari sesenggukannya ketika ia melihat ke depan dan menemukan seorang anak laki - laki sedang tersenyum padanya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dengan mata amethyst yang memancarkan kehangatan. Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum

"Ummm…. Aku baik - baik saja." jawabnya agak ragu

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Habis kamu menangis sih. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." ujarnya masih dengan senyum

Gadis itu baru menyadari tentang senyum yang dipunyai anak laki - laki itu. Senyumnya begitu hangat dan lembut. Penuh dengan ketulusan yang muncul dari sunggingan senyumnya. Ketika melihatnya, pipi gadis itu merekah merah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan senyum yang ditebarkan oleh anak laki - laki itu. Merasa aneh, bocah laki - laki berambut coklat itu bertanya,

"Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyanya ingin tahu

"Tidak… Tidak…" gadis itu menjawab dengan malu - malu

Sekali lagi bocah laki -laki itu tersenyum. Ia menyukai ekspresi gadis ini ketika ia sedang malu - malu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia menikmati di sini, di dekat gadis kecil itu.

"Anooo…" anak laki - laki itu mulai berbicara kemudian menghela nafas dalam - dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan kata - katanya, "Siapa namamu…?"

Gadis itu terpaku di tempat sebelum ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian sambil menatapnya dengan matanya yang biru, ia menjawab, "Lacus. Kalau kamu…?"

Anak laki - laki itu kelihatan senang. '_Lacus… Nama yang cantik…_' gumamnya dalam pikirannya. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kira. Kira Yamato." ia menjawab merasa sedikit malu. Gadis itu tertawa terbahak - bahak melihat tingkah anak laki - laki ini. Bersama dengan anak laki - laki itu, hatinya terasa bahagia. Bahkan tidak peduli seberapa banyak sakit yang ia rasakan jika bersama laki - laki ini semua rasa sakit itu lenyap. Mengapa?

Anak laki - laki itu ikut tertawa bersamanya juga. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang lucu, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lucu dan patut ditertawakan. Setelah puas bergelak, bocah itu bicara lagi. "Senang bisa bicara dengan.. eh.. Lacus?" ia agak salah tingkah. "Itu sepenuhnya baik - baik saja… eh… Kira…?" gadis itu juga menjawab dengan kikuk. Berhenti sejenak, pecahlah tawa mereka. Reaksi yang begitu sama satu sama lain. Apakah ini takdir?

"Eh ngomong - ngomong…." Kira berbisik. "Kenapa kamu di rumah sakit?"

Lacus terdiam. Ia juga tidak tahu harus memberitahu apa, karena nyatanya ia bahkan tidak tahu sakit apa yang ia derita.

"Aku tidak tahu.." balasnya sambil berbisik juga. "Yang pasti aku di sini karena diseret Chichi-ue. Katanya aku sakit jadi dibawa ke sini. Padahal aku merasa baik - baik saja!"

"Aku juga diseret Chichi-ue." celetuk Kira."Chichi-ue adalah dokter spesialis jadi aku sering main -main ke sini. Tapi Chichi-ue sedang sibuk, jadi aku ke sini." sambungnya lagi panjang lebar.

Tepat setelah itu, ayah Lacus, Siegel Clyne, datang membawa nomor kepada anak kecilnya. Ia memandang anaknya kemudian ia melihat anak laki - laki berambut coklat yang berdiri di depan anaknya. Merasa heran, Siegel mencoba untuk bertanya sedikit.

"Apakah kamu tahu sesuatu tentang dokter spesialis atau apa saja umm…"

Siegel mencoba bertanya

Kira tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Chichi-ue adalah dokter spesialis, apakah paman membutuhkan dokter spesialis?" jawabnya hati - hati

Siegel menganggukkan kepalanya. '_Jadi anak ini adalah anak seorang dokter spesialis. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya sedikit soal dokter spesialis di sini..?_'

"Dokter spesialis di bagian apa?" tanya Siegel lagi lembut.

Lacus cuma memandangi ayahnya dengan kerutan di kening. Ia heran, mengapa baru pertama kali bertemu langsung membicarakan soal dokter spesialis.

Kira diam sejenak sambil memgangi rambutnya berusaha mengingat nama yang diberitahu ayahnya berulang – ulang namun ia tidak pernah mendengarkan.

"Uhhm… Spesialis jantung kurasa.."

Siegel tersenyum lebar mendengar kata - kata itu. '_Pas sekali.._' gumamnya

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menemani anakku ya nak, sekarang kami pergi dulu."

Siegel bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Lacus ke bagian spesialis jantung

Lacus berkaca – kaca dan meronta – ronta "Kira…!" isaknya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari teman barunya.

Kira tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lacus.

"Semua akan baik - baik saja. Aku juga mau pergi ke sana kok. Kita pergi sama – sama OK?" bisiknya. Dalam sekejap ekspresi wajah Lacus berubah. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya cepat – cepat. Kirapun mengikuti Lacus dari belakang menuju ruang periksa ayahnya.

* * *

"Chichi-ue!!" 

Kira lari menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya. Setelah puas memeluk ayahnya, ia melompat ke belakang dan berbicara dengan bangga

"Ini Ulen-sensei, eh Chichi-ue. Kalian bisa memanggilnya begitu. Iya kan?" tanya Kira sambil berbalik menghadap ayahnya. Ayahnya cuma tersenyum dan menganggukxkan kepalanya.

"Baik. Pasienku… Gadis kecil ini ya…? Siapa namamu?" tanya Ulen-sensei sambil membungkukkan kepalanya supaya tingginya sepadan dengan gadis cilik itu.

"Lacus…." jawabnya agak takut

Ulen-sensei berdiri lagi dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita mulai pemeriksaannya. Lacus-chan ikut aku ke balik tirai. Kira, kamu tunggu di sini."

Kedua sosok itu menghilang di balik tirai.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Siegel dengan cemas 

Ulen-sensei yang semula tersenyum mukanya tiba – tiba murung. Kemudian ia melepaskan stetoskop yang dipakainya

"Meski harus menunggu tes laborat, tapi ini sudah pasti kelainan jantung." jawabnya datar. Siegel terbelalak. Penyakit yang sama persis seperti yang diderita ibu Lacus! Tangannya bergetar dan ia menelan air ludah.

"Berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan hidup?"

Siegel menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau menanyakan hal itu. Namun ia tetap bertanya. Meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Sangat tahu. Hanya, ia belum siap kehilangan putri satu – satunya. Ia ingin Ulen-sensei mengatakan bahwa anaknya akan hidup lama. Lebih lama daripada hidup ibu Lacus yang singkat.

Sorot mata Ulen-sensei menjadi sayu. Ia sungguh tidak tega membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Saya tidak bisa memprediksi lama hidup mati seseorang. Tapi sebenarnya…(**A/N**:disensor. Di cerita ini memang Siegel denger penjelasan Ulen-sensei pas dia ngejelasin, tapi tentu nggak buat kamu yang baca. Tunggu sampe bawah n kalian akan tahu sebenernya apa yang maw gw tulis XD")

Siegel terbelalak sekali lagi mendengar ucapan Ulen-sensei. Air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya. Lacus, anak gadisnya yang cantik, masih muda, ceria, dan suka menyanyi itu akan memiliki hidup seperti itu?

"Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Siegel lagi

Lagix ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi tetap bertanya. Ia masih berharap, mungkin masih ada secercah harapan untuk masa depan anak satuxnya

Meski berat, Ulen-sensei tetap membuka suara, "Belum ada tekhnologi untuk bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ini, tap-"

"Aku akan bayar berapapun untuk kesembuhannya! Apapun akan kulakukan, asal ia bisa sembuh! Sensei, ia putriku satu – satunya, SATU - SATUNYA!" potong Siegel tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya

Ulen-sensei menutup matanya. Baru sekali ini ia merasa sangat kasihan. Kemudian ia melihat sekilas ke arah tirai di mana Lacus sedang ngobrol dengan Kira. Ekspresi bahagia yang dipancarkan gadis itu membuatnya berpikir, '_andai ia bisa tersenyum selamanya_' Namun ia menghela nafas dan bertekad akan menyembuhkan gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi.

"Clyne-sama, Lacus-chan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia harus tinggal di sini untuk beberapa saat. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangannya kalau ia tidak dirawat di sini. Semua demi kesembuhannya." jawabnya serius

"Tapi itu tidak akan membawa kesembuhan kan?"

Ulen-sensei terdiam di tempat. Ia dapat menebak Clyne-sama sudah putus asa. Ia tidak ingin membohongi pria ini soal keadaan anaknya yang sebenarnya, namun ia selalu mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Jadi, ia pikir tidak apa - apa mengatakan hal ini.

"…Lacus-chan mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama kalau dirawat di sini."

Siegel merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia bertekad akan melakukan segalanya untuk Lacus.

"Kapan aku bisa memindahkan Lacus-chan kemari?"

"Malam inipun bisa. Ada banyak kamar kosong di sini." jelas Ulen-sensei

Siegel segera berdiri dan menunduk dalam - dalam. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menghampiri Lacus yang masih asyik ngobrol dengan Kira.

"Lacus-chan, ayo kita pulang-"

Belum selesai bicara, Lacus sudah memotong dan di pelupuk matanya ada air mata

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin berada di sini bersama Kira!" potongnya sambil terisak – isak

Siegel terdiam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Lacus seperti itu. Apakah karena di tempat ini ia benar - benar mendapatkan teman seperti keinginannya? Karena sebenarnya ketika Lacus bersekolah, ia nyaris tak punya teman. Alasannya karena penyakitnya sangat merepotkan. Jadi orang memilih untuk tidak mendekat.

Siegel pernah mendengar, sekali dua kali ada anak - anak yang mencemooh Lacus dari kejauhan. Tapi Lacus selalu diam dan berusaha tersenyum meski ada air mata di pelupuk matanya. Siegel tidak bisa apa - apa. Ia pernah memindahkan Lacus dari sekolahnya yang lama ke sekolah yang baru. Tapi selalu sama, akan selalu berakhir dengan Lacus yang terjatuh ke tanah dan tidak mau bangun meski ada orang yang ingin menolongnya.

"Kita akan kembali segera setelah kita membawa seluruh pakaianmu. Atau kau ingin ayah yang mengemasi pakaianmu?"

Lacus memandang ayahnya tak percaya. Ia… Ia akan tinggal di sini…? Begitukah?

"Ayah… Jadi aku pindah ke sini..?"

"Ya. Kau bisa berbincang lebih lama dengan… ummm…?"

"Kira. Kira Yamato." potong Kira dengan bangga.

Lacus segera membalikkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah Kira. Kira tersenyum lebar kepadanya seakan bilang, "Segera kembalilah."

Lacus menutup matanya sebentar. "Mungkin aku bisa pindah ke sini besok pagi."

Siegel memandang dengan heran pada Lacus. "Mengapa?"

"Aku masih memikirkan benda apa saja yang harus kusiapkan. Aku kan akan pindah ke sini!" ucapnya dengan gembira

"Ya! Itu benar! Mungkin aku bisa membantu memberitahumu apa saja yang harus dibawa..?" ujar Kira antusias

"Tidak bisa! Memangnya kamu pernah pindah rumah..?" balas Lacus hampir berteriak

Kira menggaruk" wajahnya sedikit. Kemudian tertawa kecil agak canggung

"Belum pernah sih…"

"Tapi aku tetap bisa membantumu! Percayalah!" sambungnya dengan cepat

"Orang yang belum pengalaman tidak boleh! Nanti malah tambah kacau!" kata Lacus lagi sambil mengacakkan pinggangnya

"Ayolah…"

"Tidak boleh…!!"

Kedua anak itu terus berdebat. Siegel cuma bisa menatap mereka. Mereka berdua mengingatkannya pada… pada dirinya dan istrinya. Mereka dulu juga seperti itu.

Siegel segera menggelengxkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Umur merek masih 9 tahun! Bagaimana itu bisa dibilang 'mengingatkan' ketika mereka berdua hanya berdebat sebagai anak kecil yang berteman! Siegel menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyuruh Lacus untuk pulang bersamanya. Sambil tersenyum, Lacus mengayun - ayunkan tangannya pada Kira. Demikian juga dengan Kira. Ia terus mengayunkan tangannya sampai Lacus menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

**Kira' house** (at night) 

"Hoooaaahhh…" Kira menguap. Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur

'_Lebih baik aku pergi minum segelas air_.' gumamnya

Ia keluar dari kamar dan menyadari orang tuanya sedang berbincang. Jadi ia memutuskan masuk setelah mereka sudah selesai berbicara. Tanpa sengaja, ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Via Yamato, ibu Kira

"Seperti biasa. Tapi malam ini aku kedatangan pasien spesial."

"Spesial…?" tanya Via bingung

Ulen menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan menerangkan lebih jauh. "Ia terkena penyakit langka yang sampai sekarang belum ada obatnya."

'_Siapa yang mereka bicarakan_?' pikir Kira

"Berarti kau menyerah? Dari suaramu aku dapat menebak kau sudah merasa putus asa."

Ulen menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Mungkin di tanganku aku bisa menyembuhkannya!"

"Mungkin? Kau tidak akan menyerah? Mengapa?" tanya Via lagi dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun. Ia benar - benar ingin tahu alasan mengapa suaminya begitu bersikeras.

"Ada 3 alasan. Pertama aku adalah seorang dokter yang harus menyembuhkan pasiennya. Kedua, karena gadis kecil itu mempunyai sebuah kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Dan yang ketiga…" Ulen menghela nafas lagi sebelum melanjutkan.

'_Gadis kecil…? Apakah yang mereka maksud itu Lacus…?_' Kira bertanya di dalam pikirannya sebelum menguping pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut.

"….karena Kira begitu peduli padanya…"

Via terguncang mendengar itu. Kira bahkan juga sudah berteman dengan gadis itu…?

"Tidak peduli apa yang sudah terjadi, hatiku mengatakan, sejujurnya akan lebih baik kalau Kira tidak dekat - dekat dengannya." jawab Via cepat.

'_Apa…? Haha-ue melarangku mendekati Lacus…? Kenapa???_' pikiran Kira semakin kalut. Namun ia tetap mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui jenis dari penyakit yang diderita anak itu kalau kau bicara seperti itu." jawab Ulen.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja naluriku berbicara, penyakit itu adalah penyakit yang membuat penderitanya tidak akan dapat hidup lama, benar kan?" jelas Via panjang lebar sambil mencuri pandangan pada Ulen.

"Penyakit ini sepenuhnya langka. Dan disebabkan karena faktor keturunan. Pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku pernah merawat seorang pasien wanita yang meninggal gara - gara melahirkan 9 tahun yang lalu." jelasnya sambil menyeruput kopinya

Via tiba - tiba seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oooh.. Kejadian itu… Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Jangan - jangan pasien itu juga menderita sakit yang sama dengan anak ini?"

"Ya, kau benar. Bahkan aku berpikir pasien wanita itu adalah ibunya."

Kira membeku di tempat. '_Jadi ibu Lacus sudah meninggal…? Uuh mengapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa - apa__ mengenai Lacus.._' gumamnya sambil tiba - tiba merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya setelah mendengar kata - kata ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kesempatan hidup anak itu tidak lama kan? Pasien wanita itu juga meninggal pada usia muda." jawab Via dengan sedih. Tiba - tiba ia menjadi kasihan pada gadis kecil itu. '_Pasti ia seorang gadis mungil yang ceria. Kasihan ia harus menderita penyakit seperti itu._' gumamnya.

'_Tidak akan lama? TIDAK MUNGKIN!! Lacus sehat__- sehat saja! Ia bahkan bercerita soal padang bunga yang aku belum lihat!_' pikir Kira. Entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkin ia takut mendengar yang sebenarnya. Mungkin. Tapi ia ingin tahu mengenai sakit Lacus yang sesungguhnya.

Ulen menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan sebelum ia menjawab.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaanku, gadis itu mungkin tidak akan berumur sampai 20 tahun…"

Mata Kira membelalak. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Mungkinkah ia baru bermimpi? Lacus yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihatnya tersenyum hanya akan berumur sampai 20 tahun? Tentu ini cuma bualan. Pasti. Ia ingin berpikir seperti itu tapi kakinya melemah dan robohlah ia ke atas lantai kayu. Meski ia tidak ingin, tetap saja matanya membelalak dan tubuhnya bergetar. Dan selanjutnya menangis. Ia mulai menangis. Mulai merasa putus asa. Sejauh mana ia ingin menyangkal kenyataan yang baru ia dengar, semakin terpuruklah ia karena tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu.

'_Lacus… Lacus kamu pasti sembuh. Chichi-ue cuma sedang berbohong. Itu tidak benar. Itu bohong. Itu tidak mungkin!! Lacus tidak akan mati!!_'

Kira segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Ulen dan Via mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu. Ulen membelalak.

"Berarti tadi Kira sudah mendengar semuanya?" tanya Ulen dengan panik

Ulen segera berlari dan mengetuk - ngetuk pintu kamar Kira. Ia berusaha membuka pintu tapi pintunya dikunci. Hanya terdengar isak - isakan anak kecil yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Kira….! Kira…..! Kira…..!!!!!"

– N e x t c h a p p i e –

* * *

**A/N**: W ga jenius bikin sad story!! Jadi kalau kalian sama sekali ga tersntuh w minta maap. Ini hanya untuk memenuhi ambisi gw dari dulu untuk bikin sad story. Sebelumnya w minta maap dulu, karena mungkin nanti pada chappie - chappie berikutnya Lacus bakal jadi OOC dari karakternya yang sebenernya. Gimana ga OOC kalo Lacus gw bikin jd mudah putus asa. Tapi jangan khawatir, OOC hanya akan berlangsung beberapa chappie!! 

OK, buat yang baca, jangan lupa review. Gw kepingin taw gimana pendapat kalian. OK, jaa! See you next chappie!! XD

-Risa Yamato


End file.
